<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparklers by psych3d3lics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693791">Sparklers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych3d3lics/pseuds/psych3d3lics'>psych3d3lics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, for like a minute - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych3d3lics/pseuds/psych3d3lics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Potter” Malfoy returned the favor. His voice lacked the mocking tone Harry had come to expect from him. In fact everything about him lacked his old pretentious demeanor. He seemed…Normal?</p><p>“There you go dear” the trolley lady held out the sweets.</p><p>“Oh, thank you” he mumbled grabbing them and sliding a couple sickles into her hand. “Well uhm goodbye” he looked at Malfoy.</p><p>And much to his surprise Malfoy answered “goodbye”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trolley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn't originally intending on posting this anywhere but honestly I have nothing better to do so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked onto platform 9 and 3/4 apprehensively. It was his first time really entering the wizarding world since his fight with Voldemort. He had escaped to the muggle suburbs and had been living a relatively mundane life away from the prying eyes of the daily prophet. But when the owl appeared at his window carrying a letter requesting his attendance at Hogwarts for an eighth year he simply couldn’t refuse.</p><p>The steam blowing from the train, and chattering from excited first years filled his brain with nostalgia. He quickly spotted Ron, accompanied by his mother and 6 other siblings.</p><p>“Ron, what’s up mate!” He called, running over to them</p><p>“Harry!” Ron tackled him in a hug “its bloody good to see you mate”</p><p>“You too” he smiled. It was good to see Ron again. He’d been invited to the burrow several times over the summer, but he figured it might be awkward. Him and ginny had broken up only about a month ago and he figured being in such close proximity with her wouldn’t be great. Not to mention Fred and George weren’t too happy with him, and you don’t want to get on their bad side.</p><p>despite all of that it was great to see the Weasleys again. They were the closest thing he’d ever had to a family. And as if she could sense her name Molly Weasley approached harry.</p><p>“Oh look at you! You always look so skinny” she nagged flattening the creases on Harrys shirt “you ought to come round the burrow for Christmas, we'll fatten you right up.” She laughed.</p><p>“Ill be there” harry assured her. He was sure ginny and him would be okay by then. Fred and George were slightly more uncertain.</p><p>“And oh look at the time” she cheered, pulling harry from his thoughts “you’ve got to get on the train” she began to usher them all towards one of the compartment doors. Handing Ron his bags and waving goodbye to both of them she turned around and jumped into what seemed like an argument with ginny.</p><p>Harry and Ron walked down the hall and into an empty compartment near the end of the train.<br/>
“I sure hope ‘Mione can find us in here”</p><p>“She’s smart she’ll find us”  he began stuffing his luggage into the overhead compartment. “Do you think they’ll have completed construction?” Harry mentioned, sitting down.</p><p>“I hope so, I don’t know if I can handle seeing it all broken down” Ron sighed, and looked at his feet. The compartment fell into a comfortable silence.</p><p>“Ron! Harry!” Chimed a bushy haired girl from the compartment door.</p><p>“Hermione!” Ron shot up from his seat and began showering her in affectionate kisses. Harry took it that their relationship had been going quite well. </p><p>“Jeez Ron won’t you let her breath at least?” Harry joked</p><p>“Oh” he laughed “sorry” sitting back down in his seat. Hermione snuggled up next to him. </p><p>“What have you been up to this summer?” Harry asked.</p><p>And just like that Hermione jumped into a long story of how she began a non-profit organization to continue her SPEW campaign she’d started in her fourth year. “But of course before i’m able to move on with it I'll have to graduate” she mentioned. Ron chimed in about what he’d been up to at the burrow but it was a far shorter story that his girlfriends.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“anything from the trolley dears!” The trolley lady called from the hall”</p><p>“You guys want anything” harry asked.</p><p>“A pack of Drooballs” Ron answered “and for you?” He asked Hermione.</p><p>“Two pumpkin pasties” she mumbled, keeping her eyes glued to her book. Most likely one of the textbooks they’d been assigned that year.</p><p>Harry slipped into the hall “two pumpkin pasties and a pack of Drooballs please” the lady bent down and rustled through the candy precariously stacked on the narrow cart. And suddenly from the compartment door just left of him emerged a familiar face.</p><p>“Malfoy” Harry muttered in surprise. He hadn’t expected to see him back here. In fact he wasn’t sure what he’d expected from Malfoy. ever since the downfall of the Dark Lord the Malfoy family had been mentioned far less in the paper. Last he heard Lucius was locked up in Azkaban and Narcissa had fled to somewhere in France.</p><p>“Potter” Malfoy returned the favor. His voice lacked the mocking tone Harry had come to expect from him. In fact everything about him lacked his old pretentious demeanor. He seemed…Normal?</p><p>“There you go dear” the trolley lady held out the sweets.</p><p>“Oh, thank you” he mumbled grabbing them and sliding a couple sickles into her hand. “Well uhm goodbye” he looked at Malfoy.</p><p>And much to his surprise Malfoy answered “goodbye” </p><p>he slipped back into his compartment, and stood in his place completely stunned. “i think Malfoy was just…Nice?”</p><p>“No way mate” Ron sneered “maybe you were hallucinating”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Common room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really love this chapter but trust me it gets better, I'm just trying to set everything up so the mutual pining can begin.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat down across from Ron and jumped into a conversation quite quickly. </p><p>Before they knew it Hermione was jumping up from her seat and rummaging around their luggage muttering things like “we’ve got to get dressed” and “what would you do without me”</p><p>“You’re a lifesaver ‘Mione” Ron grabbed the uniform she had handed him.</p><p>Harry rose from his seat and began looking for his uniform as well. Once he had found it they all began changing. Hermione had slipped out and gone down to the bathrooms. But Ron and Harry opted to simply close the blinds.</p><p>And within the next half hour the train had roared to a stop in-front of Hogwarts. Harry emerged into the hallway and began treading towards the exit.</p><p>“First years, first years” he could see Hagrid yelling across the crowd of students. </p><p>He maneuvered to the other side opposite Hagrid and made his way toward the carriages. The ride was much like he remembered. Being led along by the large bony thestrals, That now most every student could see.</p><p>As they rounded the corner the large intimidating castle came into view. And it looked nearly perfect. As if it had never been blown to pieces in the first place. The cascading towers reached far into the sky, and the windows glowed with the warmth of golden light. Harry was beyond surprised with the reconstructions.</p><p>“Oh it looks fantastic!” Hermione squealed from her seat next to Ron. </p><p>They hopped off of the carriage and bounded up the path toward Hogwarts.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“wow” mumbled Ron. The great hall looked as though it always had. Four long tables position perpendicular to a long table raised slightly at the far end of the hall. Everything was lit by candles, and the ceiling still looked like the night sky.</p><p>They all took their seats. Ron and Hermione began chatting with the other Gryffindors. Harry surveyed the table, Seamus, Dean, Neville and a few other people had returned to finish their education. He was happy to see all of them. He was hoping this could just be a normal year.</p><p>The Large door at the end of the great hall opened, McGonagall stood in-front of a group of nervous looking first years. A particularly short one tripped and almost toppled into the tables as the group began down the hall. Several Gryffindors began to snicker.</p><p>The group came to stop in-front of a tall stool, sitting on top of that stool was a ratty looking old hat harry immediately recognized.</p><p>“This is the sorting hat” Mcgonagall announced. “It will sort you into your house. And she pulled a roll of parchment from under her and began calling names. Several of them went to Gryffindor, A couple Slytherins, and a handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But harry was hardly paying attention.</p><p>His eyes had wandered to the long table near the left wall. Harry wasn’t exactly sure how many of the Slytherins would have returned but he immediately recognized Blaise, Pansy, and of course Draco Malfoy.</p><p>“Attention, Attention” McGonagall called from the podium. “Id like to call special attention to our returning eighth years.” She motioned to the crowd. Cheers could be heard from several students. She went on with a very long and motivational speech before raising her hand and bellowing “let the feast begin”</p><p>And just like that food appeared magically upon the tables and the students began stuffing chicken legs and pumpkin pie into their faces.</p><p>And after what seemed like only a few minutes, they had finished all their dessert. And were beginning to rise from their tables. The prefects were ushering new coming 1st years to the dormitories. “All eighth years please follow me” called McGonagall from the podium. </p><p>“What do you think she wants with us” Ron inquired. As they made their way to the far end of the great hall.</p><p>“She’ll probably just talk to us about the way things are going to go this year” Hermione added, Trailing after Ron. They followed Mcgonagall out a side door, ‘round a corner, and down a corridor before she finally came to a stop and turned around. The area was rather bland, portraits hung on the walls and lanterns lit the way, but altogether it was rather uneventful.</p><p>“Now I understand tensions are high between some of us” she glanced between the returning Slytherins and Gryffindors. “Therefor, to promote house unity you will all be sharing a common room.” Several gasps could be heard from the students.</p><p>“Are you serious” interrupted Seamus. </p><p>“Very much so, Mr. Finnigan” she fired back with her all too familiar cold voice “seeing as you are all of age, you will be aloud anywhere you please as long as you return to the the castle by curfew” </p><p>This news had been received significantly better. Excited chatter could be heard from all the students. And Harry had to admit the idea of impromptu Hogsmeade trips and late night walks sounded rather appealing. </p><p>“I have your room assignments with me here” she pulled a piece of parchment from inside her cloak. And began announcing names.</p><p>“Granger, Parkinson, And the Patil twins.”</p><p>“Oh dear” muttered Hermione. “This ought to be interesting” </p><p>“Thomas, Finnigan, Macmillan, and Longbottom” </p><p>Dean and Seamus seemed particularly excited with their arrangement.</p><p>“Weasley, Potter-“ harry and Ron glanced at each other, Smiling wide “ Zabini, and Malfoy”</p><p>Harrys heart dropped. He tore his eyes away from Ron and glanced across the room at Malfoy, but he remained staring straight up at Mcgonagall. His face distorted in half disgust, half shock.</p><p>Harry figured McGonagall had continued reading out names but he had completely zoned out. Transfixed with the idea of sharing a room with Malfoy for a whole year. He’d see him brush his teeth and climb under the covers, and oh my god he would see Malfoy change. Harrys face flushed hot red.</p><p>He quickly ushered the thought out of his mind and focused back up on McGonagall, who had appeared to finish reading as she began rolling the parchment up and sticking it under her arm. </p><p>“If you could follow me please” she guided them to what appeared to be a dead end “Hippogryph” she spoke. And a large wooden door materialized right in front of her, not unlike the entrance to the Room of Requirement.</p><p>They entered into a large room. Lit by a large roaring fireplace at the far wall surrounded by plush chairs and an expansive couch. The room carried no resemblance to any one house. The walls were adorned with paintings, and the chairs were littered with house colored throw pillows.</p><p>“This is nice” snickered Dean throwing himself onto the couch. </p><p>On either side stood two large archways which seemed to lead down their own hallways and harry guessed led to dorm rooms. They split into boys ad girls and went to check them out.</p><p>Harry and Ron entered first. Later followed by Draco and Blaise. The room was circular with four beds equal distance around the room. It was decorated very similarly to the common room, lots of neutral colors not pertaining to a specific house. The room was warm and felt like he could make a home in it. their trunks had been placed at the foot of each bed. Draco’s was just as snobby and perfect as Harry could have imagined. Ron had already laid down and outstretched his legs onto the bed, but harry was far more transfixed by Draco.</p><p>Now that harry really considered it, Draco was attractive. He’d stopped gelling back his hair a while ago but it looked slightly longer than he’d remembered. His skin was pale but his cheeks flushed the slightest shade of pink. And his eyes. Oh his eyes, they were a striking shade of grey that harry rather enjoyed gazing into.</p><p>What the hell are you doing Harry? He asked himself. He’s Malfoy for merlins sake.</p><p>He snapped out of it and threw himself onto the bed. Running his hands through his unruly hair. “Should we get ready for bed” he asked, tilting his head to look at Ron. Still sprawled out on the bed. “Ron?” He asked again. “Damnit Ron” he pushed himself up. </p><p>“Ron wake up” he shouted shaking his shoulders.</p><p>“Huh”</p><p>“You fell asleep dude” harry exclaimed, pulling Ron up “we should get dressed” he suggested. Ron walked over to his trunk and began sifting through his things. Harry did the same and they both changed.</p><p>He’d almost completely forgot Draco was in the room. He whipped his head around, and there he was. Laying in bed, leaned up against the headboard, reading a book. He showed a sort of calm harry had never seen him exhibit before. He whipped his head back round before Malfoy could notice him staring.</p><p>They finished changing and went to sleep, it had been a long night and they were both starting to feel the consequences of all the food they had eaten. </p><p>~~~</p><p>And suddenly harry was in Hogwarts, except it was broken down and crumbled. His clothes were ripped up and standing right infant of him was Voldemort. But there was no one else, none of his friends, or Hagrid, or Mcgonagall. He was all alone. </p><p>Harry began the fight that had replayed in his mind a million times before. Expelliarmus and Avada Kadavra. Fighting against each other. Harry already knew the way this dream would end, but it didn’t stop him from being terrified. He fought and fought putting all of his energy into that one spell. But It was never enough, and Voldemort Won. He saw the jet of green light speeding toward him.</p><p>“You’ll never win”</p><p>~~~</p><p>He woke up.</p><p>He was soaked in sweat and his heart was beating out of his chest. He grasped at the sheets and pulled them close to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and rocked back and forth. Because maybe if he pretended his demons weren’t there, then they would leave him the fuck alone for once in his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Hey Malfoy!” Ron hollered.</p><p>“What?” he looked up from his book.</p><p>“You're rich and snobby, play me in chess”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's actually embarrassing how long it took me to update this fic. Anyways, this is just some more build up. I swear the romance will start soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Harry rose from his bed the next morning exhausted. Still terrorized by his nightmare, He hadn’t been able to fall back asleep so instead resorted to staring at the wall while the scent of parchment and the sound of Ron's snoring filled his senses.</p><p>He stumbled down the hall and rounded the corner to the bathroom, he reached for the handle but before he could grab it the door swung open.  standing in front of him was a very wet, very attractive Draco Malfoy.</p><p>He was considerably taller than Harry and had to tilt his head down to meet him in the eyes. His hair was messy and slightly wet from the shower Harry assumed he had just finished. He was wearing distressed black jeans and a-</p><p>“Is that a muggle band t-shirt” Harry blurted out.</p><p>“It's comfortable,” Malfoy defended himself, Before pushing around Harry and walking away. Malfoy had seemed to speak only a few words every time they met before fleeing. Why was he running away?</p><p>Harry brushed it from his mind and began his morning routine. It wasn’t anything crazy, a shower, a shave, and a failed attempt at taming his unruly black hair. Once he’d finished he threw on some casual clothes and made his way back to the rooms. They wouldn’t have breakfast for another hour so it didn’t make sense to get into his robes just yet.</p><p>When he entered Ron and Blaise had both gotten up and began getting ready. He hadn’t heard more than a few words from Blaise the entire time they’d been there and he didn’t particularly feel like changing that so he made his way over to his bed and flopped down.</p><p>“How do you think they’re going to do classes for the eighth years” Ron enquired. “Do you think we’ll have to take classes with them” he motioned over to the Slytherins across the room. The area was rather spacious, he doubted Malfoy could hear them but he still shot Ron a nasty look.</p><p>“It can’t be that bad” Harry wasn’t even sure he meant that.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He hadn’t attended a class since sixth year and he was afraid he might be rusty. But all his worries were quickly forgotten as he approached the Gryffindor table. Hermione was already sitting at the table chatting with Ginny. Harry sat down across from her so that Ron could sit next to his girlfriend. Ginny shifted in her seat and turned around to talk to one of the 7th year girls. Harry assumed she still wasn’t too happy with him.</p><p>“Damn Harry, she even runs away at the sight of you” Seamus elbowed him in the side.</p><p>Harry joked around with all of his friends for the remainder of breakfast. It felt like he was a completely normal student for once, and without the imminent threat of death he could finally relax.</p><p> When they’d finished eating they made their way to the first class.</p><p>“Potions first thing in the morning?” Ron groaned. “Maybe I'll just skip”</p><p>“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione scolded, “skipping is against the rules and you know it” she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the classroom.</p><p>Upon entering Harry noticed the room littered with multicolored robes</p><p>Looks like they will be having class with Malfoy.</p><p>His Bleach-blonde hair was visible in the very back of the room. Sitting at a table with Blaise. HArry was however far more interested in the two people sitting in front of them. </p><p>Lavender and Pansy were engrossed in what seemed to be a very interesting conversation Pansy had her elbows planted firmly on the table, resting her chin on the heels of her hands. She looked completely occupied by whatever Lavender was rattling on about. He swore he saw a little bit of adoration in her eyes, but he chalked that up to lack of sleep.</p><p>He took his seat next to Ron, Hermione had insisted on sitting in the front row so they could have professor slughorn's utmost attention. Ron didn't seem particularly pleased but he was willing to make some allowances for his girlfriend, Harry smiled at that.</p><p>At least they're happy.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The day had continued on in a similar manner. classes were taken with the entire eighth year. Ron and Hermione were cute. Pansy and Lavender sat next to each other. Draco sat in the back. All in all it was an ok day.</p><p>When they got back to the dorms Hermione plopped herself down at one of the tables, she mentioned something about essays, or maybe homework? Harry wasn't listening, he was dedicating his full attention to a particularly tricky chess game. He knew he stood no chance beating Ron but he was going to try anyway.</p><p>He picked up one of the pawns and moved it forward with hesitance. Ron chuckled, moving his queen.</p><p>“Checkmate” he announced, leaping up from his seat triumphantly. “You walked right into that one mate”</p><p>“Damnit” harry sighed, setting the pieces back in their spots.</p><p>“I need a better opponent” Ron scanned the room “Hermione-”</p><p>“No” she answered very quickly</p><p>“Ok then,” Ron returned to scanning the room, his eyes fell upon someone “Hey Malfoy!”</p><p>“What?” he looked up from his book.</p><p>“You're rich and snobby, play me in chess”</p><p>What the hell was ron thinking, there was no way Malfoy was gonna play a game of chess with him.</p><p>“Ok” Malfoy stood up, setting his book down on the coffee table.</p><p>“Really?” Ron beamed.</p><p>“I've got nothing better to do” he said before sitting down.</p><p>The match was far more intense than Harry had expected. He was going to work on his essay but the idea of Malfoy ripping Ron to pieces felt a little more interesting. They played in almost complete silence, but you could see Ron's face falter every time Malfoy made a move.</p><p>He's really good at this.</p><p>Ron moved his rook. Malfoy moved his pawn. Ron moved his Knight. Malfoy Moved his queen. Ron moved his Pawn.</p><p>A smirk crossed malfoy face.</p><p>He moved his queen.</p><p>“Checkmate” Malfoy stood up, grabbed his book, and resigned to the dorms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Late nights in the kitchen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He couldn't really judge Malfoy for his late night habits seeing as Harry was doing the exact same thing. So he politely requested a cup of tea from one of the house elves and took a spot across from Malfoy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two updates in a day? look at me go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Ron was still butthurt from his defeat hours earlier.</p><p>“I can't believe he beat me” he complained to Hermione, who was laying in between his legs reading a book. Her head resting on his chest. “I mean he actually beat me” he stroked her hair.</p><p>“I think it's a good thing” Harry teased “can’t have your ego get too big.”</p><p>“My ego is a perfectly reasonable size thank you very much”</p><p>“Sure it is” Harry stood up and began collecting his books. “I'm going to bed”</p><p>“Seriously dude? It's so early” Ron pleaded</p><p>“Let him go to sleep Ronald” Hermione scolded from her place in his arms. Which seemed to quiet Ron down as Harry made his way to the dormitories.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The room was just as Harry left it, his bed unmade, his trunk opened, his pajamas tossed half-hazardly into the corner. But a presence caught Harry's attention before he could deal with the mess.</p><p>Malfoy was sitting on his bed, leisurely reclined on his headboard. He'd taken a break from his book to glance at Harry apprehensively, but quickly lowered his eyes when Harry met them. But the small flustered expression when Harry took off his shirt didn't go unnoticed. He angled his chest towards the wall as he pulled on his pajamas.</p><p>Neither of them spoke, neither of them needed to, It was a silent agreement. Harry caught a last glimpse of Malfoy before he closed the curtains and settled down to get some sleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He woke in a feverish sweat early in the morning. The moonlight shown through the window to illuminate the room. He'd been having nightmares like these since elementary school, by this time he had a routine.</p><p>He slugged out of bed and pulled on an oversized sweatshirt. Only then did he realize Malfoys curtains were drawn back, he stepped a little closer expecting to see him sleeping. But the bed was completely vacant.</p><p>Weird</p><p>He made his way down to the painting, tickled the pear, and stepped into the kitchens. It was the millionth time Harry had been down there in the middle of the night, the house elves barely bat an eye. But someone was startled.</p><p>Sitting at a table sipping a cup of tea and reading a book was none other than Draco Malfoy. </p><p>He reads a lot, Harry thought.</p><p>He couldn't really judge Malfoy for his late night habits seeing as Harry was doing the exact same thing. So he politely requested a cup of tea from one of the house elves and took a spot across from Malfoy.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Malfoy scoffed, the playful insulting nature of the comment made Harry slightly nostalgic.</p><p>“I'm drinking tea,” Harry said.</p><p>“Why are you drinking tea so early in the morning” Malfoy had now completely set down his book.</p><p>“Why are you?” he gestured to the half empty cup in his hand.</p><p>Malfoy offered no rebuttal as he returned to his book. But surprisingly enough he didn't ask Harry to leave. Maybe he knew Harry didn't give up that easily, or maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed the company.</p><p>Harry relished the comfortable silence that fell between them. Only broken by the occasional sip of tea or turn of a page.</p><p>“Two Pumpkin pasties please” Harry asked one of the house elves after a while. </p><p>When the two pastries arrived he pushed one of the plates over to Malfoy. He was rewarded with a strange look, but Malfoy didn't say anything. He just ate the Pumpkin Pastie.</p><p>Harry was getting somewhere.</p><p>He wasn't sure why he wanted to get anywhere with Malfoy. But he was intrigued, Malfoy had shown some civility, Harry wanted to see if he could get him to show some kindness.</p><p>When the sun finally began to rise Harry decided it was time to start the day. He pushed himself up with his hands and stared down at the other boy for a few seconds. Malfoy had Craned his neck up and they were staring directly at each other.</p><p>“I'm gonna go get ready” Harry muttered, tearing his eyes away from Malfoy. “Goodbye”</p><p>“Goodbye” Malfoy returned.</p><p>Harry clumsily climbed through the portrait hole and back into the hallway. A heat was rising to his cheeks.</p><p>He returned to his dorm just in time to wake Ron up.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He hadn't mentioned his early morning tea with Malfoy. Partly because he didn't think Malfoy would be fond of it, and partly because he didn't want an onslaught of questions on why he was up so early anyways.</p><p>But now he was in charms, Everyone was talking, and he missed the serene silence of the kitchens. </p><p>He glanced over to Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy were talking on either side of him but he didn't seem all that invested in the conversation. He lifted his gaze and caught Harry's eye.</p><p>He should look away. But instead he smiles. Malfoy raises an eyebrow before getting wrapped back into his conversation with Pansy.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Finally classes were over, Harry flopped down on the common room couch. He was completely exhausted.</p><p>“Please Hermione” Ron pleaded with his girlfriend. “Just help me with this one essay.”</p><p>“You have to learn to do things on your own Ron” she sat down in one of the armchairs.</p><p>“I'll give you extra kisses” Ron planted his hands on either armrest and leaned close to Hermione's face. She was blushing all the way to her ears.</p><p>“Fine” Hermione gave in.</p><p>“Yay!” He showered her with kisses. Still leaning over her, he looked positively ridiculous due to his height but the moment was sweet and Harry couldn't help but smile.</p><p>As Hermione helped Ron with his essay Harry worked on his. The common room was relatively peaceful. Pansy and Lavenders friendship had seemingly been going very well. Draco and Blaise were studying as usual, and the patil twins were quite occupied by a game of exploding snap.</p><p>The time flew by and before they knew it they were heading off to bed. Harry and Ron had just finished up a game of chess (Ron won of course) and were getting their pajamas on when Malfoy entered the room.</p><p>Ron had already turned his attention to his covers but Harry stood transfixed by the state the blonde was in.</p><p>His eyes were heavy, his posture slouched, but most importantly a large cut reached from the edge of his eyebrow to the side of his face. If Harry and MAlfoy were friends he would've asked if he was ok, if they were friends he would’ve grabbed his face to inspect the cut, if they were friends he would've pestered him until he figured out what happened.</p><p>But they weren't friends, they were acquaintances at best. So Harry simply turned around and went to bed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry woke up again, it was earlier than the other night, but his routine was all the same.</p><p>He stepped into the kitchen, but Malfoy wasn't there. He wasn't disappointed, okay maybe he was a bit disappointed. He would have enjoyed a little company is all, but his own solace would have to do. He asked for a cup of tea and sat down at one of the tables.</p><p>Not ten minutes later Malfoy climbed through the portrait hole.</p><p>He looked the same as when he had arrived in their room, maybe even a little worse. His eyes were slightly red and the cut was still decorating the side of his face.</p><p>He took the seat down across from Harry and asked for a tea.</p><p>He didn't have a book this time.</p><p>Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, maybe he was just feeling reckless but he wasn't about to let Malfoys appearance slide.</p><p>“What the hell happened to your face?” Harry inquired.</p><p>Malfoy seemed taken aback by the question “why do you care?”</p><p>“Just curious” he leaned back slightly and took a sip of his tea “you don't have to tell me”</p><p>“It was just a stupid fight with some underclassmen.” Malfoy replied.</p><p>“Why?” Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy go. This was the first real conversation they had had that lasted longer than a few sentences.</p><p>“Just some self righteous bullshit, thought they were better than some filthy death eater like me” Malfoy sneered the last bit. “Maybe they were right” he muttered under his breath, so soft Harry almost missed it.</p><p>“You should tell McGonagall” Harry offered. Trying not so sound as enraged as he was. Wasnt the school supposed to be promoting house unity? How could they let attacks like this happen.</p><p>“I don't need help,” Malfoy slammed his cup down on the table. “I can take on a couple kids” </p><p>Harry was stunned by the sudden outburst.</p><p>Malfoy seemed stunned himself. He sunk back down slightly ashamed of losing his temper.</p><p>“It doesn't matter anyway” Malfoy lifted his head to look at Harry.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while, Harry found himself rather lost in Malfoy's eyes. They were a startling grey color, but they lacked the harshness he had come to expect. His blonde hair fell loosely around his face, a few strands resting in front of his eyes.</p><p>Harry thought Malfoy looked Beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quiditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He was laughing, infectious, sweet, laughing. Harry felt a little dizzy, he collapsed down next to Malfoy and began an infectious laugh of his own.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>three chapters in a day! im blessing you all with my productivity.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry once again arrived just early enough to wake Ron up and accompany him to breakfast. And once again he failed to mention his late night tea with malfoy. </p><p>They had a regular conversation with Hermione, she spent most of it clinging to Ron’s side talking about homework. Harry’s eyes wandered the length of the table. </p><p> He had stopped being surprised by Lavender and Pansy, But the addition of the Patil twins was a strange development. But upon further thought into the subject he remarked that they all had plenty of things in common.</p><p>Draco and Blaise seemed to be discussing something. Dean and Seamus were arguing over quidditch teams. And Ron and Hermione were still talking. Everyone was happy.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I've heard about the escapades of your former Defence against the dark arts teacher Mr. Lupin” the professor bellowed from the front of the classroom.  “While I don't agree with him on everything I do still approve of his teachings”</p><p>With that she swept every desk to the sides of the room with a flick of her hand and summoned a large cabinet to the center.</p><p>“Within this wardrobe is a boggart” several students shuddered “youre going to defeat it”</p><p>Harry had faced a boggart before many times. He wasn't the least bit startled by the brash announcement. But out of the corner of his eye he caught Malfoy with an almost terrified look on his face. It was quickly concealed by a scowl but it was there.</p><p>Malfoy caught his eye before slipping out the door of the classroom.</p><p>If they were friends Harry would’ve gone after him, he would’ve stopped him and asked him why he was so scared. But they weren't friends, so Harry simply returned his attention to the Professor. Trying desperately not to worry about Malfoy. </p><p>Not-Friends don’t worry about each other.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was late in the afternoon and Ron had just beaten him in another game of chess. This one was closer but he lost in the end.</p><p>“Damnit” Ron huffed. “I need a rematch with Malfoy” his eyes floated over to the blond who was sitting elegantly reclined in one of the armchairs. He seemed to have put his book down to check Lavender's essay.</p><p>“Oi Malfoy!” Ron hollered across the room, startling Malfoy so much he fumbled with Lavender's essay, practically dropping it on the floor. “Come play chess with me!”</p><p>“Okay” Malfoy agreed, which was once again incredibly out of character for him. But he stood up anyway and took the seat across from Ron.</p><p>“Im gonna beat you this time” Ron defended</p><p>“Sure you are” Malfoy smirked.</p><p>The two were incredibly Competitive playing chess. Ron won the first match but it was close, Malfoy won the second, and they were just about to start a third when-</p><p>“Let's play quidditch!” Dean yelled bursting through the doors, followed closely behind by seamus.</p><p>“We’re allowed to do that?” Blaise asked.</p><p>“According to Mcgonagall we 'aren’t allowed to try out for the teams but are free to play on our own time whenever the pitch is free’”</p><p>There was a burst of excitement from everyone in the common room and before they knew it they were gathered on the pitch. </p><p>It was the cusp of winter and the breeze was heavy, Harry was wearing a large sweatshirt and Malfoy was wearing a sleek green sweater that fit particularly well. Hermione in a hurry was wrapped in one of Ron's jackets sitting up on the stands with Lavender and Pansy.</p><p>“Potter and Malfoy can be seekers” Dean shouted, as the self appointed master of this operation. “Me and Ron will be Keepers and the rest Chasers”</p><p>Harry’s interest was particularly peaked by the idea of finally returning to his broom, which he'd packed in his trunk in the off chance this situation might come up.</p><p>Within minutes they were up in the air, darting around playing a full-fledged game of quidditch. The wind biting against his skin, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.</p><p>The snitch.</p><p>It glinted golden in the light of the sunset and Harry knew Malfoy saw it too as they both took off spreading towards the small thing. </p><p>They were neck and neck, either of them pulling a bit ahead before the other catches up. </p><p>It was so close.</p><p>The golden ball took a dive towards the ground and the boys followed. Their shoulders pressed together as they reached their hands out towards it.</p><p>So close.</p><p>Malfoy pushed ever so slightly ahead, clasping his hands around the ball and tumbling forward onto the grass.</p><p>He rolled onto his back and spread his limbs out spread eagle, For a second Harry thought he might be hurt before he broke out into the biggest smile he’d ever seen on Malfoy's face.</p><p>He was laughing, infectious, sweet, laughing. Harry felt a little dizzy, he collapsed down next to Malfoy and began an infectious laugh of his own. </p><p>Harry tilted his head to the side and was face to face with Malfoy, his chest heaving up and down, cheeks flushed, mouth in a wide grin. And for the second time in his life, Harry thought Malfoy was beautiful.</p><p>They continued on several games after that, sometimes Malfoy caught the snitch, other times Harry did, sometimes he'd let Malfoy catch it just to see that smile again.</p><p>When they got back to the dormitories that night Harry nearly fell asleep in his clothes. And for the first night in a while, he didn't have a nightmare. Because it was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry was in deep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im slowly falling completely in love with this fic. so here's another chapter for y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat once again in the comfortable silence of Draco Malfoy, it seemed a little crazy. He was sitting so casually with his former enemy, having some tea. He watched as Malfoy turned the page of the book he was reading, he lifted his arm up to brush a piece of hair out of his face.</p><p>Harry had never asked why Malfoy was always down here so early, Malfoy had never asked Harry either. It was an unspoken agreement between them.</p><p>Harry didn't mention the way Malfoy's eyes were always red.</p><p>Malfoy didn't mention the way Harry’s hands trembled.</p><p>Because even though they were friends they weren't good friends. They weren't the friends who comfort each other, they were just two guys who drank tea together at ungodly hours of the morning.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry startled awake once more, he was used to this. He would throw open his curtains and Malfoy would either be sleeping or gone.</p><p>But when he opened his curtains neither was the case. Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the bed staring out the window. He brought his hand up to his face, he sniffled.</p><p>Was he crying?</p><p>Harry pushed himself off the bed and made his way across the room. The blond looked up at him, tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. He wiped at his face but the damage had been done.</p><p>Harry took a seat next to him.</p><p>And just like that Malfoy broke, he started sobbing hysterically. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Pulling his face down into the crook of his neck. </p><p>This wasn’t weird, they were friends. I mean yeah they didn’t talk about this but this was out of necessity. Harry’s hands were trembling and a few tears fell from his eyes but that wasn't important.</p><p>When Malfoy seemed to calm down Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallways, up the stairs, and out onto the top of the astronomy tower. They sat down on the edge, staring out at the forest.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Harry offered.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Do you want to talk at all?”</p><p>“No” Malfoys voice was weak but it was there. And Harry wasn't going to leave him alone, so he leaned back on his hands as they sat there. </p><p>They sat in a silence not much different from the ones they had shared many times before. Except this one was a little heavier, and Malfoy was just a little sadder, and Harry was worried.</p><p>Which was an appropriate reaction seeing as they were friends now.</p><p>They didn’t move until the sun had long since risen. He tugged Malfoy up by his hand. “We have to get ready”</p><p>Malfoy had recovered mostly but he still wasn't too keen on speaking. He followed Harry back into the Dormitories where Ron had already woken up.</p><p>“Where the hell were you?” he said in a more annoyed tone than concerned.</p><p>“We were just uh-” he glanced at Malfoy who had a pleading look in his eyes “we were just getting some food from the kitchen.”</p><p>It was the most believable lie he could come up with in such a short amount of time. And Ron being dense didn't question it which seemed to ease the tension in Malfoy's shoulders.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Hey Malfoy” he greeted as he entered the kitchens for another early morning tea.</p><p>“Draco,” Malfoy said, not even glancing up from his book.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Were friends,” Malfoy looked up, “you should call me Draco.”</p><p>“Okay, Draco” he smiled a little as he sat across from Draco.</p><p>Draco, Draco, Draco. </p><p>It was a nice name.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Damnit where is that book?” Hermione complained as she scanned the shelves.</p><p>“Oh Draco checked it out” Harry said, completely oblivious to the words that had just come out of his mouth.</p><p>Both of his friends were looking at him in complete bewilderment</p><p>“Did you just call him Draco?” Ron gasped</p><p>“Oh uhm yah,” Harry didn't understand why it mattered “we’re friends”</p><p>“Yah mate but I play chess with him all the time and I don't get to call him Draco.”</p><p>Well he didn't cry into your shoulder Harry thought, though he'd never say that out loud.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Dude I'm totally smoking you” Draco laughed from his position on his broom. They were out for another game of quidditch. Except it was just them two chasing around a snitch.</p><p>Harry wasn't even letting him win, Draco was just faster on the broom than he was, not to mention Harry had studied extra late last night and barely got 2 hours of sleep.</p><p>“Just for that comment I’m never letting you catch that snitch again” Harry fired back as he snatched the small golden ball out of Draco's hand and threw it into the air.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“What are you doing for christmas?” Draco asked, taking a sip of his tea.</p><p>“Oh uhm I don't really know” Harry hadn't thought about it yet. “I can't really go to the Weasleys so I'll probably just stay here”</p><p>“Mm” Draco hummed while taking another sip of his tea. Turning the page in a book he seemed particularly invested in.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Harry asked “for christmas?”</p><p>“I’ll just stay here like I always do,” He shrugged. It was a comforting thought to know that neither of them would be alone for the holidays.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“You could totally come home with us!” Ron exclaimed as they walked through the halls.</p><p>“With all due respect Ron, I think Fred and George want me dead” Harry shot back, laughing.</p><p>“But you'll be lonely!” Hermione chimed in.</p><p>“No I won't, Draco’s staying too” both of his friends hadn't quite got used to that name yet.</p><p>“If you say so” Ron gave up, seeming at least a little comforted by the idea that he won't be completely abandoning his best friend.</p><p>“Oh speaking of christmas!” Hermione perked up “you both need to finish your essays before the break!”</p><p>The boys groaned.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was lunchtime and Harry had dragged Draco out to the fields. They were eating their food under a large willow tree. It was Saturday so neither had their robes on. Harry was wearing his classic khakis and a sweater, while Draco was wearing a Leather jacket, band t-shirt, and black jeans.</p><p>It was an outfit Harry never imagined he'd see on Draco. But he had to admit he looked pretty good in it.</p><p>Their shoulders were leaned up against each other, Harry’s head was tilted slightly to the side as he watched Draco do his Homework.</p><p>“You're so boring!” Harry exclaimed as he snatched the parchment out of Draco’s hands.</p><p>“You little shit!” Draco tackled Harry trying to get the parchment back, but instead they ended up wrestling until Draco had both of Harry’s wrists pinned down as he held himself above him. “You're so annoying.” he flopped down next to Harry. The homework lay forgotten a few feet away.</p><p>But Harry was preoccupied by the blush that had completely covered his face. Whether Draco understood how attractive that position was is up for debate, but one thing was clear.</p><p>Harry was in deep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friendship and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“This is not good” he was pacing the length of the room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im having so much fun with their friendship you don't even understand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hermione!” Harry burst into the Common room. Grabbed her by her wrist, and tugged her all the way to the dormitory. Slamming the door behind him and plopping her on the bed.</p><p>“This is not good” he was pacing the length of the room.</p><p>“What's not good?” Hermione seemed worried “did something happen, is someone in danger?”</p><p>“I have a crush on Draco Malfoy” Harry blurted out, turning to her with the most terrified look on his face.</p><p>Hermione burst into laughter “that's it?” she was practically rolling around on the floor from amusement. “Merlin Harry, I thought someone died!”</p><p>“This is serious ‘Mione,” he grabbed her shoulders.</p><p>“So you have a crush on Malfoy” Hermione smiled “why is that so bad?”</p><p>“Because he’s Malfoy!” Hermione looked unconvinced “and I'm Harry Fucking Potter”</p><p>“But you’re friends aren't you?” Hermione reasoned “at the very least you two enjoy eachothers company”</p><p>It was Harry's turn to look unconvinced. </p><p>“I'm not saying you have to tell him” Hermione continued “but maybe consider that this isn't the end of the world?”</p><p>She smiled before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the common room.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry woke with a jolt. Sitting straight up on the-</p><p>He had apparently fallen asleep on the couch while studying. Draco was still crouched on the floor working on homework. He whipped his head around when he heard Harry wake.</p><p>“You good?” Draco offered.</p><p>“Yah, sorry I fell asleep” Harry straightened his back.</p><p>Harry had expected his new found revelation to change something between him and Draco but he found they were still the same. Even if his gaze lingered a little longer and his cheeks flushed pink when Draco chewed on the end of his quill.</p><p>“What are you working on” he sat down on the floor next to Draco.</p><p>“Potions essay,” Draco huffed, leaning back “its bumming me the fuck out”</p><p>“Wanna go to the kitchens?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>They are sitting across from each other once again. In the same comfortable silence they’d become so used to.</p><p>“Christmas break is in a few days” Harry remarked as he was handed another cup of tea. “Why aren't you visiting your mom?”</p><p>Harry knew it was a risky question, he didn't expect an answer. But he asked anyway.</p><p>“She's complicated,” Draco sighs “I love her, but she loves my father. And that's where we just don't relate.”</p><p>“So you don't love your dad?” Harry asked, surprised by the honesty of Draco’s answer.</p><p>“Why would I?” Draco met Harry's eyes.</p><p>It was definitely a fair point. His father hadn’t exactly given Draco much. Harry didn't know the extent of Draco's childhood but he could infer that it probably wasn't sunshine and rainbows.</p><p>“What about your family?” Draco asked, tearing Harry away from his thoughts “you never talk about them.”</p><p>“My parents are dead everyone knows that.”</p><p>“Yah but I mean like the people who raised you.”</p><p>“Oh I hardly consider them family” Harry admitted, Draco seemed to understand he wasn't too chummy about the subject and refrained from inquiring further.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“I told you I'd never let you catch the snitch again” Harry yelled as he held the golden sphere triumphantly above his head.</p><p>Draco shot over to Harry in a burst and grabbed the golden snitch out of his hand. “Look i caught it” he teased</p><p>“That doesn't count” Harry huffed, chasing after Draco.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“They get along surprisingly well,” Ron commented from his spot at the end of the table. Draco had run into the trio while they were studying in the library and ended up having a nerdy conversation about potions with Hermione.</p><p>~~~</p><p> “You really don't have to im sure its fine”  Harry complained as Draco aggressively proofread his essay. </p><p>“You misspelled like 15 words Harry”</p><p>“Now that's just not true” he tackled Draco grabbing the paper out of his hands. Low and behold he'd marked off a dozen misspellings.</p><p>“Okay everyone makes mistakes” Harry desperately tried to defend himself.</p><p>“I don't make mistakes,” Draco bragged.</p><p>“Well pardon me I didn't know I was in the presence of a god” He teased with an over the top sarcastic tone.</p><p>“Shut up” Draco hit him playfully on the arm.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“It's the last day before break,” Hermione lectured “are you absolutely sure you two got everything done?”</p><p>“Yes!” Harry and Ron said in unison.</p><p>“Why don't you interrogate Draco” Ron complained, leaning his head down onto Hermione's shoulder.</p><p>“Because Draco is responsible.” </p><p>Ron and Harry were both incredibly offended by this statement. Draco simply laughed while Hermione scolded them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Are you sure you packed everything?” Hermione inquired, smoothing over the wrinkles in Ron’s shirt.</p><p>“Yes, I'm sure” he reassured her planting a loving kiss on her forehead “we have to get to the train.”</p><p>“Oh ok ok” Hermione enveloped Harry and Draco in a big hug. “You two better not get in any trouble while I'm gone.”</p><p>And with a few goodbyes and some more checks from Hermione the two lovebirds were off for their Christmas break at the Weasleys</p><p>“Did she just hug me?” Draco finally blurted out. Completely puzzled by the simple act of affection</p><p>“Like it or not Draco” he turned to look at the taller boy “you're one of us now.”</p><p>“Ew”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Dude we can do, like, anything” Harry said, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Let's eat first” Draco pulled Harry off of his bed and they trudged down to the great hall.</p><p>The food wasn't nearly as extravagant as last night's Christmas Feast but it was enough for them. The tables were almost completely empty, it felt strangely similar to their early morning teas in the kitchens.</p><p>“We should go to Hogsmeade tomorrow,” Harry said between bites of kitchen wing.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The Christmas spirit Draco” Harry exclaimed “holidays are a time for togetherness or some shit like that”</p><p>Draco laughed. The laugh that made Harry feel all twisty inside</p><p>“Plus we haven't been taking full advantage of our free range abilities” Harry added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Merry Christmas Harry” Draco breathed.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Draco”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is really short sorry! the next couple chapters are coming super soon tho</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco wake up” he shook the blond awake. </p><p>“Huh?” he muttered, still half asleep “Harry?”</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” he flung his arms around the sleepy boy, which seemed to wake him up well enough, as he wrapped his arms around in return.</p><p>“Merry Christmas” he mumbled as he climbed out of bed.</p><p>They entered the common room to see a large christmas tree with-</p><p>“Presents?” Draco seemed surprised.</p><p>“It's Christmas idiot,” Harry pulled him towards the couch. “Of course you've got presents”</p><p>Harry had gotten some chocolates from ron and hermione, and Draco had gotten a nice ring from his mother. He slipped it onto his finger to join the other ring Harry had never noticed before.</p><p>“Oh look you got one from Mrs Weasley” Harry through the package at Draco, almost positive he knew what it was, significantly less positive how she knew to make one for Draco.</p><p>Draco seemed completely taken aback by the mere idea of getting a package from Mrs Weasley but his face was even better when he opened it to find a sapphire knitted sweater with a large silver D on the front.</p><p>“It's a Weasley sweater” Harry sat down next to Draco. Pulling his own green sweater over his head. “She makes them for all her kids, and their friends”</p><p>“But why me?” Draco turned to Harry</p><p>“Ron probably mentioned you or something,” Harry said, stuffing some of his chocolates into his mouth. “They're really comfortable, you should put it on”<br/>
Honestly Harry just wanted to see what Draco would look like.</p><p>He pulled it over his head “oh yeah this is comfortable” he leaned back on the couch. A small smile on his lips.</p><p>“Come on!” Harry leapt up grabbing Draco's arms and heaving him off the couch. “We’ve got to get to breakfast so we’ll have enough time for Hogsmeade!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry dragged Draco through the streets of Hogsmeade, their arms linked together like an old married couple. Every few steps Harry would notice something cool in a window and pull Draco along with him.</p><p>Draco didn't seem to mind though. He followed Harry wherever he went, making snide remarks when he did something dumb.</p><p>He almost died of laughter when Harry tripped on a rock and had to hold onto Draco to stop from falling. It was not exactly Harry’s proudest moment.</p><p>“My feet hurt!” Harry complained</p><p>“That's what you get for running around like a little kid” Draco teased.</p><p>“Ooh come in here!” he was once again dragging Draco into a store.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“One Firewhiskey please” Harry ordered.</p><p>“One for me too” Draco added, as they took their seats in the crowded Three broomsticks.</p><p>It was busy and loud, the bartender scrambled to get them their drinks as fast as he could, Harry suspected he might have recognized him.</p><p>“I'm exhausted” Harry slammed his head down on the table with a loud thunk.</p><p>“Merlin Harry you're going to hurt yourself!” Draco lifted his head and inspected his forehead. Tilting it to the side with a firm hand on his jaw, before finally letting go looking satisfied.</p><p>Harry took a large sip of his whiskey, desperately trying to hide the pink tinge of his cheeks.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry was halfway through his third glass as the sun began to set.</p><p>“Merlin have we really been here that long?” Draco laughed, his cheeks flushed from alcohol. </p><p>The dim light of The Three Broomsticks illuminated Draco’s face, his eyes glinting golden.</p><p>Harry was feeling fuzzy. He downed the last half of his drink and grabbed Draco, they stumbled all the way back to the castle earning several judgemental looks from the paintings.</p><p>They lazily climbed the stairs to their dormitories, drunken laughter filled the halls and Harry was glad no one else was there to hear them.</p><p>They stopped in the doorway.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Harry” Draco breathed.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Draco”</p><p>It was hard to say how it started, within a matter of seconds their lips crashed together as Harry’s arms slung over the top of the taller boy’s shoulders. One of Draco’s hands rested on the brunette's waist while the other one closed the door behind them.</p><p>Tangled limbs collapsed onto Draco’s bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Momentary Lapse in Judgement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If Harry was lucky Draco wouldn't even remember what happened, and he could take this secret to his grave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next update as promised! yes this hurt me a little to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke in the middle of the night. He tried to get up but a strong arm was clasped around his waist.</p><p>Holy shit.</p><p>He was in Draco’s bed. The memories of the night’s frivolities returned to him. He clasped a hand over his mouth, drunk Harry was not to be trusted. He maneuvered himself out of the bed, pulled on a sweatshirt and took one last glance at the sleeping boy.</p><p>Draco’s blond hair was slightly messy, his pale skin glinting in the moonlight. </p><p>Harry couldn't do this.</p><p>They weren't together.</p><p>If Harry was lucky Draco wouldn't even remember what happened, and he could take this secret to his grave.</p><p>He climbed the steps to the astronomy tower. Harry had grossly underestimated the cold, He shivered as he perched himself on the edge of the balcony.</p><p>An undetermined amount of time later Draco appeared behind him.</p><p>“Oh I'm sorry” Draco stammered “I thought you were in the kitchens” he turned to walk away.</p><p>“We can forget about it,” Harry blurted out.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It was a momentary lapse in judgement” Harry stood up “a drunken mistake.”</p><p>“Yah,” Draco turned to him. “Let's forget about it.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry couldn't forget. It's not like he didn't try, he tried so hard. But his mind kept wandering back to the feeling of lips on his, the warmth of Draco’s hand rested on his waist.</p><p>He was beyond help.</p><p>His crush was nothing, that's what he had told himself before. but now it was something. A very big thing that he couldnt get rid of. A thing that refused to leave him alone, a thing that made him feel all fuzzy inside for no reason.</p><p>They were laying on the quidditch pitch, their chests heaving up and down.</p><p>“Ron and ‘Mione are coming back tomorrow,” Harry mentioned.</p><p>“That's good,” Draco breathed. “I need to pick her brain about a new potion a romanian alchemist just discovered.”</p><p>“You're such a nerd,” Harry teased.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Hermione” Harry ran up and threw his arms around her small frame. Draco stood a few feet behind him looking rather unsure.</p><p>Hermione took a step around Harry and enveloped Draco in a hug just like the one she’d given Harry. It warmed his heart to know that Hermione had been so welcoming so quickly.</p><p>He snapped himself out of his thoughts, reeling his head around and hugging his other best friend.</p><p>It was Ron’s turn to wrap his arms around Harry’s small frame.</p><p>“Draco!” he pushed further into the common room. “Play me in chess, I haven't had a worthy opponent in days.”</p><p>Their games went along the same route they always did. One of them just barely beating the other.</p><p>“So?” Hermione poked his shoulder, pulling his gaze away from Draco.</p><p>“What?” Harry questioned.</p><p>“Did you two have a romantic Christmas break?” she smirked.</p><p>“What? No!” Harry stammered. “I mean we had moments but,” he trailed off lowering his voice so Draco wouldn't hear, “it’s not important.”</p><p>Hermione seemed to sense that it was a sensitive subject. Harry expected her to pry like she usually did. But she didn't. She simply leaned back and began a long lecture about homework and productivity.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry and Draco sat in silence drinking their tea. It had been several days since they’d met like this. It felt strange to say but Harry kind of missed it. Not the waking up from terrifying nightmares part, but the gentle air that the kitchens carried was something Harry would always love.</p><p>“What do you want to be when you graduate?” Harry broke the silence. Everyone who’d ever read the Daily prophet knew that Harry was studying to become an Auror, but he’d never heard anything about Draco’s plans.</p><p>“Well I've always liked the idea of being a Healer” Malfoy looked up from his book. “But I don't know who would want to be healed by a Death Eater”</p><p>“Former Death Eater,” Harry corrected him.</p><p>“Yeah that's what I meant” He sighed, returning to his book.</p><p>Harry knew that was probably a lie but he wasn't going to press the subject, Draco might always see himself that way. Even if it hurt Harry to know that he looked down upon himself.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Harry?” a small voice spoke from behind him. He turned around to see Ginny standing in the dim light of the corridor.</p><p>“Oh Ginny! Hello,” Harry laughed nervously, “do you need something?”</p><p>Ginny shifted slightly on her feet.</p><p>“Look, I know we broke up but that doesn't mean you aren't still part of our family.” She smiled up at him. “Mom wants you over for your birthday and she isn't going to take no for an answer.”</p><p>“But aren't they going to be mad at me?” Harry was at least slightly eased by the resolution of their relationship, but still wholeheartedly terrified of the twins.</p><p>“Everyone loves you Harry,” she laughed, “you could commit mass genocide and they’s probably still welcome you to the burrow.”</p><p>This definitely made Harry laugh.</p><p>“Plus I’m with Luna now.” she added, looking down at her feet. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.</p><p>“Really?” Harry was surprised. “That's so good for you guys.”</p><p>“Yah, im sure mom would love to meet your boyfriend too.”</p><p>“My what?” harry practically fell over.</p><p>“Draco” She stared up at him “you two are dating right?”</p><p>“Me and Draco aren't-” he stuttered “we aren't dating”</p><p>“Oh im sorry i just assumed” she laughed.</p><p>“Why would you think that?”</p><p>Oh come on Harry don't you see it?” Ginny smiled sincerely. “That boy looks at you like you're the sun.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Harry stared up at the ceiling, the moonlight just barely illuminating the room.</p><p>Ginny’s words ran through his head on a constant loop.</p><p>Had she really noticed that? Was she just making it up? Why would she even make something up like that? Harry was positively puzzled by the entire interaction.</p><p>He was startled back to reality when he heard a shaken gasp followed by the sound of Draco’s curtains being pulled back. He instinctively jumped out of bed to check on him.</p><p>“What are you doing awake?” Draco stared at him from the edge of his bed.</p><p>“Couldn't fall asleep” Harry remarked, sitting himself down next to Draco. Who wiped a few tears from his eyes.</p><p>“Do you ever think maybe it's not worth it,” Draco mumbled, “like I'm doing all this work but i can't see a future where i could even have a successful career.”</p><p>Harry didn't know what to say.</p><p>“Why am I even trying?” tears fell from his eyes, he had long given up trying to hide them.</p><p>“You won me over,” Harry confessed, “who’s to say you can't win everyone else over too.”</p><p>Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“I think you're brilliant, and it's just a matter of time before everyone else sees it too.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>His mind had wandered away from his homework and his eyes had fallen onto Draco’s hands. “Why do you wear the rings?” Harry questioned. </p><p>“Oh umm idk I've been wearing rings for like forever and it just feels super weird to not have them on.” Draco laughed. “Plus it will make an easier transition when I get married.”</p><p>Harry blushed hard.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Wait,” Draco leaned over the table and brushed a crumb off Harry’s cheek.</p><p>Now this was getting out of hand. Harry had probably done similar things with Ron and Hermione a million times before, but something about Draco’s long delicate fingers brushed up against his face sent Harry into a fit flustered embarrassment.</p><p>His stomach was doing flips.</p><p>If Harry didn't get this crush under control soon he would fall completely in love with this boy. And that was simply unacceptable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unforgettable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Normally I don't meddle in Harry's love life, he gets there on his own eventually.” Hermione rattled on, “but you and him are being especially dense and I just want you all to be happy.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put off writing this chapter for a while because I wasn't sure how I wanted to do it, but her it finally is. this fic was so much fun writing and im so excited to write more! thank to all you lovely people who've left comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~Draco’s POV~~~</p><p>Draco was sitting at an empty table in the library. It was his free period and basically the only time he could think without Harry there to make him feel all weird inside.</p><p>Draco didn't like feeling all weird inside. He didn't like feeling warm whenever he thought about Christmas night.</p><p>Harry had wanted to forget, so Draco had to forget too.</p><p>Whether forgetting was really what Draco wanted was up for later scrutiny but right now he had a Runes essay to write.</p><p>He picked up his quill and wrote in his long elegant script, unfortunately only getting 2 sentences in before a nosy brunette appeared very suddenly at his side.</p><p>“I'm staging an intervention!” Hermione bellowed, standing over him.</p><p>“An intervention?” Draco questioned. “For who?”</p><p>“You,” Hermione seated herself next to Draco, “and Harry of course.”</p><p>“Of course?”</p><p>“Normally I don't meddle in Harry's love life, he gets there on his own eventually.” Hermione rattled on, “but you and him are being especially dense and I just want you all to be happy.”</p><p>Draco had always commended Hermione for how observant she was, but this was an inconvenient time for her to put that into use.</p><p>“So spill” Hermione leaned closer.</p><p>“Spill?” Draco didn't know what he should tell her.</p><p>“Spill.” she stared straight at him. Draco figured he didn't really have a choice.</p><p>“Well we sort of kissed, I guess, it's a bit of a fuzzy memory.” Draco muttered, “we were drunk.”</p><p>Hermione shot him a disapproving glare.</p><p>“But Harry said we can forget about it so everything is fine now.”</p><p>“Do you want to forget about it?” Hermione asked.</p><p>“I don't know, maybe not,” Draco stammered, “No, I don't want to forget.”</p><p>“Then tell him that you big idiot!” Hermione hit him playfully in the arm.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It was much easier said than done. </p><p>This was why Draco didn't like crushes, too much uncertainty. On one hand he could just outright tell him, it would probably be the easiest option. But Harry might take it wrong and then his friendship would be ruined forever. On the other hand Harry was absolutely awful at taking hints so Draco probably wasn't going to get anywhere by being subtle.</p><p>Draco had to remind himself that there was time when he didn't have Harry, and he managed just fine. Worst case scenario he would just go back to being a snotty death eater.</p><p>But as much as he liked to tell himself otherwise, Draco wanted Harry around.</p><p>Draco had planned on being eloquent with his confession, he planned on keeping his calm and running if anything went wrong.</p><p>Plans don't always work out.</p><p>Draco pushed his way into the Dormitories that afternoon. Hoping that Harry wasn't in the room and he could give up on his confession all together.</p><p>He was not so fortunate.</p><p>Harry was eating splayed across his bed, the cover’s half falling off, a box of chocolates perched precariously on the edge. Harry himself looked positively fantastic. He was wearing a red sweater and khaki pants, his hair a jumbled mess like always and his glasses slightly askew.</p><p>Draco’s plan immediately went out the window.</p><p>“I can't forget,” Draco blurted out.</p><p>Harry stared up at him.</p><p>“I tried to,” Draco paced around the room, “But I just can't forget.”</p><p>“Draco,” Harry pushed himself off of the bed.</p><p>“I tried to forget the way you look, the way you smile, how your cheeks flush when you laugh. I tried to forget the way you get so determined during quidditch. I tried to forget the way your lips felt.”</p><p>“Draco”</p><p>“I can't forget Harry,” He stopped pacing, turning around to face Harry. “I can't forget.”</p><p>Harry stared at him. </p><p>The feeling of lips on his was the biggest relief Draco had ever felt in his life. This kiss was softer than their first, slower, smoother. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders, pulling him down. The kiss was quick, like a promise. Neither of them felt the need to rush anything. They had all the time in the world.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to forget,” Harry admitted.</p><p>“I thought you did,” Draco laughed.</p><p>“Draco Malfoy?” Harry stared up at him “will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“Obviously,” Draco chuckled, leaning his head down to rest it on Harry’s shoulder.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“She’s going to hate me.” Draco paced around their compartment. The Hogwarts express barreling through the countryside.</p><p>“Mrs. Weasley loves everyone.” Harry stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth. “Pluf shwe mave yu-” he swallowed “a weasley sweater. She only makes those for people she likes.”</p><p>“I tried to kill you Harry!” Draco grabbed him by the shoulders. “What if she only made the sweater to bribe me into leaving you alive.”</p><p>Harry was full on laughing now. He placed a small kiss on Draco’s cheek before shoving a chocolate frog into his chest. “Calm down, we’ll be there soon. You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>They stepped onto platform 9 and ¾ an hour and a half later. The sun was setting, giving a warm glow to the people crowding the platform.</p><p>A short red headed woman rushed towards them, throwing her arms around Harry and Draco. The gesture had shocked him at first but he sunk into the embrace quickly. She was warm and smelled vaguely of home baked cookies.</p><p>Draco was still shocked they had so easily extended an invitation when Harry mentioned he had nowhere to stay for the summer vacation. It wasn't exactly like they had the best history. He could only hope Harry’s word carried considerable weight in the family.</p><p>“We’ve got to get some food in you two,” she took a few steps back “I swear they don't feed you kids enough at that school.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>